Talk:Muppet Time
Playhouse Disney I have noticed that in all of the stills shown, there is a Playhouse Disney logo. Are Muppet Time segments currently being shown on Playhouse Disney? --Minor muppetz 15:27, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :Those must be from a Disney Channel outside of the US. —Scott (talk) 15:34, 30 July 2007 (UTC) ::They are from the UK version of Playhouse Disney who airs Muppet Babies and uncut Sesame Street episodes Beakerfreak93 17:45, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::They arent from the UK version. Muppet Time hasnt aired on Disney Channel here neither has Muppet Babies, Sesame Street. I think they are from Australia -- Warrick Attention This page could use a gallery of screenshots and descriptions of each short. — Scott (talk) 22:05, 22 August 2006 (UTC) :Well, Michael added some descriptions. Since Muppet Time is one of the less accessible items in the Muppet universe, and with one half the request taken care of, can this be taken out of attention and added to [Images Wanted? Which seems to be more the case here. If it were an Images Wanted situation where the absence of images was just reluctance to mine easily available DVDs, it might make sense to leave it here, but as is, I dunno. Really, I think that could be a whole 'nother issue anyway, articles with no images whatsoever, and in which case, I'm thinking it might not hurt to mess with something like the Wikipedia "This Page Needs an Image" notice, either on the page itself or (my preference probably) the talk page, ala "Still Stumping." -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:42, 3 February 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, this can probably come out of Attention now. A "This Page Needs an Image" tag might not be a bad idea, but I think I'd rather continue using Images Wanted. Such a list (as we've been using it) can be notated to specify what we're looking for, whereas a tag would require notes on the talk page. In those cases -- like with the cite and delete tags -- not everyone follows the "please notate why this tag is here" on the talk page; besides, that method requires more work to apply and more clicking around through talk pages to read what's needed, clicking to see the page and back to the category again which isn't as friendly for contributors from whom we are making such a request. ::On the other other hand, judging by its traffic, I wonder how many people look at Images Wanted (or would if it became a category). A small, unobtrusive notation on the article might not be a bad idea to bring som attention to it. — Scott (talk) 03:21, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah. I agree that we don't necessarily want to create another section which is more work and which won't necessarily be used, but some alternatives wouldn't hurt. Maybe, with the current Images Wanted, apart from the long general list, maybe a "priority" list of more long-term projects like this one, which are more likely to require either specialized tape resoucres and/or a lot of work to grab. I'm just typing out loud here. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:58, 4 February 2007 (UTC)